A hero's true feat: A 'Secrets and Lies' re-write
by Blaze800
Summary: A normal battle with Eggman in space turned out to give me a serious case of lycanthropy, how and why? When I'm up there, Eggman shatters the world and says something about 'Dark Gaia'. Not only do I have to worry about that, I met a Chihuahua with no memory, so I promised him that I would help him find out who he is. This is gonna be fun! *Secret's and Lies re-write*
1. Chapter 1

_A Hero's true feat: A 'Secrets and Lies' re-write_

_Hi, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and I live on the planet called Earth. I'm a cobalt blue hedgehog that stands at 150 centimetres, with red sneakers that have a white strip that runs straight down the middle that is held together by a golden buckle. I can run faster than the speed of sound, and may or may not have saved the world a few times. I'm about to tell you a story that will not only test me, but the world as well…_

X

I was busy chilling on the couch in Tails' living room, the house owner himself was busy building god-knows-what in his workshop. It was hot and I didn't want to waste my energy on a run, just in case Egghead decided to show his face.

I was currently watching the news, seeing as I had nothing better to do. It was mild stuff – newly named Secretary of State, Chun-nan's new food, Eggman's brand new space ship…

Wait, space ship?

"Tails!" I shouted out, better get going… the grease monkey appeared with dirt and grime entwined in his fur, good luck getting that off.

"What is it?" He asked, he was probably cranky because I stopped whatever he was doing. Priorities Tails, priorities!

"Egghead's what, look at the news." I pointed to the T.V and turned up the volume.

"_Breaking news, Dr Eggman has being sighted, but in one of the worst spots imaginable – Outer Space, sources say they have no clue why he's there, but it can only end terrible. This is Scarlett Garcia, back to you." _I turned it off and hopped up to stretch, I had being itching for a fight from good ol' baldy mcnosehair. He's being off the radar for a good while now, probably prepping for this, well, time to put a stop to it!

"Alright Sonic, I'll prep the Tornado." He finished and walked back to the workshop to start his beloved plane, the Tornado. Geez, its being through a lot. I walked into the garage and found him to be tinkering some more. Sigh.

"Tails! Priorities!" I shouted, I hopped onto the plane's wing and waited for the take-off, Tails, however was taking all the time in the world.

"Just… hold on… one sec…" He stuck his tongue out for extra concentration, then stood up abruptly holding out a small box with a screen on it. This was what he was working on? It looks like his Miles electric, but he already has one! Ugh.

Well, after four years Tails finally hopped into the pilot's seat and started nudging the plane forward, off to space!

X

"Alright Sonic! We're about to break the atmosphere!" Tails shouted over the wind and engine, it was great to feel the sensation of adrenaline begin to pump through my veins, I couldn't wait 'til I was up there fighting Egghead, my legs had being all jittery and were about to go crazy unless they kicked a robots head off.

"We've broken the barrier! Get ready to go!" Tails screamed, I gave him my signature thumbs-up and my trademark smirk. Let's do this!

"I'll see you in a bit, bud!" I jumped up and landed on the spaceships deck, I hoped Egghead could just see the ginormous smirk planted on my face. I squinted to see the fatso himself look at me with a confused expression, before turning into an angry one. He then pulled his arm back and flung it forward dramatically, probably yelling out a loud 'Fire!'

Time to get to work.

I started my sprint, and immediately a whole horde of robots charged their way into me. I curled up into my iconic spin-dash and knocked each and every one of them down like bowling pins. 1 to Me, 0 to Mcnosehair. The next horde was just as easy as the first, but instead of charging towards me, they fired rockets towards my direction. I simply dodged them and homing attacked them all, causing many deafening explosions behind me. This was a piece of cake, but it got my adrenaline really pumping. It was great, the feeling to be doing something meaningful. I ducked under a larger robot, well bigger than the others and slid underneath another pile of them. This was a piece of cake! That's when Egghead showed up, finally, and began using his mech to see if he could use it and 'destroy' me as he would put it. He shot a load of missiles at me, but I ran above the archway that was provided, I then began making my way through the never-ending hallway that Eggman for some reason put in. I looked back to see a metallic hand race towards me, I tried to dodge it , but ended up tripping and it caught me in a grip I just couldn't get out of. Its rope began rolling back to its owner and I could just see Egghead's triumphant grin.

He thought he got me.

The fatso was wrong, heh.

I closed my eyes and let the familiar feeling of Chaos Energy begin to pulse its way through my body. It's like being in a hot bath… I think, anyway, the Chaos Emeralds kinda went inside me, and I turned into my Super Form, the robot's hands tried to crush me, but my transformation triggered an explosion, and I began flying through the large mech.

"Uh-oh, time to go!" Eggman shrieked and began using his hovercraft egg-shaped thing and began speeding its way back to his original destination. I was kinda going after it, but I was too busy destroying the Doctor's pride and work. A ton of explosions began erupting, but I could care less as the care-free nature that was my super form was having too much of a good time destroying the ships. It was a blast, no pun intended.

After I finally finished having my fun exploding stuff (Insert 'cool guys don't look at explosions' music here) I began making my way to the, er, main control thingy, that totally didn't look like a dick. I thought Eggman had some restraint in his work, but no, I was wrong. I smashed my way through a wall, totally disregarding the fact that it was probably an air-tight facility, but meh. I came in and hovered just above the ground and found a panicking Egghead on the ground, sprawled on his knees, begging for mercy.

"P-Please Sonic, have mercy! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear!" He shouted, guess I must have gotten the fat lard good.

"My-My, showing some remorse Eggman? If you played nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys!" I said back, I was too busy basking in the fact that I may have finally gotten rid of the tyrannous Doctor, that I didn't notice the person in question himself slowly lifted up a button. He pressed said thing and these… posts of some sort popped up and began charging electrical pulses towards me, at least I think that's what they were. I started panicking and began zipping around the circle before they snagged me in a magnetic pull I couldn't get out of. Hey, Tails actually teaching me this stuff was useful! Ahem, anyway, I managed to finally let go of the Emeralds entrancing energy they gave me and reverted back to my usual form. I looked at the doctor with a look of 'what the heck are you doing?' type, but the Doctor was too busy gloating.

"Oh I've waited a long time for this!" He pressed another button that did god knows what. I didn't know it, but the very station I was in, the dick part of it anyway, began opening up, heh heh heh, and started charging a laser that would shoot its –quote un-quote- magic stuff into the very Earth. It finally shot it's, ahem, 'magic stuff' and slowly started surrounding the planet, breaking it into pieces.

That's when the pain hit.

And god, was it _excruciating._

It was like having my whole body turned inside out, bones were snapping, things were growing all over the place.

My body began changing, first, the fur – my once cobalt fur began changing into a deeper blue, navy-like colour, my wrists and tips of my quills began changing into a white colour, not only was it changing colour, but it began growing into a more shaggier coat, then came the smaller changes, like the muzzle, the tail, the hands and shoes, my teeth grew more canine like, my tail lengthened and my muzzle became more wolf-like, my gloves ripped off to reveal a gigantic hand with killer claws, my shoes became cleats, with spikes at the bottom as well as three along the white strip on my shoe, the once golden buckle became a more metallic silver and my socks were now more ruffled at the back, next, came the _muscles_, this was the painful, and I mean painful, bit. What I'm guessing by the experience was they expanded in size, becoming stronger, to deliver the blows that you have once seen. To top it all off, once the transformation was done, I let out a deafening roar that could strike fear into any man's heart.

Let's just say the once sexy and good-looking hedgehog you knew just got a serious case of lycanthropy.

"It's just as the Gaia manuscripts foretold!" The Egg-shaped Doctor began going on and on about this so called Dark-Gaia nonsense while I was just turning around, but gave a small whimper seeing as the new experience was something I needed to get used to.

In all honesty, I don't think Egghead expected my new appearance.

"Why that's a good look for you, Sonic! Festive! So long, friend!" He gloated once again and pressed a button that opened the window that showed the magnificent view of Earth, I would have admired its new broken-apart beauty (sarcasm intended), but I was too busy clinging onto a small ledge for my dear life. I didn't want to become a Hedgehog/Hedgewolf/Werehog pancake!

The pull was too strong however, and I began my deadly descent down.

"Eeeeeeggmaaaaaan!" I shouted, I think I became of ball of flames, but that was all I could re-call before everything went black.

X

After Sonic had gone off to fight Eggman in outer-space, I returned back to my workshop to begin working on my new Miles Electric, it was going to be better than my others, it would only rely on a little chaos energy to find an actual Chaos Emerald, it could detect nearby enemies and the best part, it could track down my Tornado if it ever went missing! I grinned at my work and held it up proudly and admired it.

Knock, knock, knock.

Who could that be? I sadly put down my creation and stood up to answer the door, but that was before it was knocked down by none other than Amy Rose.

And stood behind her was a very frightened Knuckles.

Sigh.

"Geez, Amy!" I screamed at her, she looked at me, then the door, then at me, then the door, and so on and so forth. I could tell she had a look of guilt on her face, seeing as her patience is almost as little as Sonic.

"S-Sorry Tails!" She shrieked in her high-pitched voice, this girl worried me, a lot. I noticed she wasn't in her usual attire, not her red and white dress and red and white boots, but in something a bit more mature, a red tank top that had a big white rose on the front, a black shirt, black leggings, red flats, and her hair held a red rose.

"What's with the new get-up, Amy?" I asked her, it was strange for her to not have her usual dress on, she must be growing up, I guess.

"N-No reason!" She blurted back, I raised an eyebrow before turning my attention to Knuckles.

"Are you just gonna stand there like an idiot, or do you wanna come in?" I motioned my arms towards my living room, and all Knuckles did was nod before lowering his eyes at Amy and began walking inside.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked them, they looked at me like I was an idiot before Amy shouted at the top of the lungs:

"_You let Sonic go into space without telling me?!" _

How did I know she'd say that?

I began getting out of reach of that deadly hammer of hers, and began to explain.

"Well yes, he was quite insistent, actually." I 'answered' for her. Her red face that was just about ready to blow up slowly turned back to its natural colour, she must have realised that Sonic was the real perpetrator, not myself. She did jump to conclusions quite quickly.

"Well let's go find him!" She said, or rather stated, seeing as she grabbed hold of me and Knuckles' wrists and began dragging us out the door.

"Where are we going, Amy?" I asked her, she can get rather scary at some points…

"We're going to go see Mr Gloom and Doom for some transport!"

X

"Argh…" I looked down to find myself encased in a green spherical force-field that was floating about 800 meters above the ground. That was a hardcore case of déjà vu for me.

So, gravity took its course, and its pull was going straight down.

So logically, I had to go straight down as well.

"Noooooo!" I face-planted _hard. _Like, I got my head stuck fully into the ground. I began twisting it out of the ground, with a high-pitched squeaking sound. I stood up and began looking around at my surroundings – I was next to a windmill, a very familiar windmill at that, I was definitely in Apotos, I could tell by the style of the building, some flowers, a purple Chihuahua with wings…

Wait, what was that last one?

I picked it up, and began shaking to see if it was awake.

"Hello?" I asked, it began stirring, murmuring things like "No… I can't… eat another bite…" It opened its eyes and immediately screamed and did the cartoon thingy where they start running but stay on the spot with that annoying sound. It scurried out of the way and hid behind a rock, god, what did I do now?

"Don't eat me! I taste bad!" It said, why would I eat it? I'm not a cannibal…

"Why would I eat you? But anyway, are you okay? Nothing broken?" I asked it, it did look like an idiot, but that was before it calmed down when it realised I wouldn't eat it.

"No reason! Thanks for asking, Mr Monster guy!" It said, Mr Monster guy…? Wow, that hurt, I thought my hedgehog good looks were fine… not terrifying in the least…

But that was before I looked down.

I widened my eyes in surprise before giving a low growl at the perpetrator who made me like this, the one, the only, Baldy McNosehair!

"Guess things have gotten uglier than before!" I stated, things indeed have gotten uglier, and I didn't like the fact that I had a serious case of lycanthropy… it's like Twilight and my universe having a cross-over…

Anyway, the Chihuahua began flying over towards me and inspected me, while I watched the sun begin to rise. Good grief, all I needed now was a cliff and I could be doing the 'looking off into the horizon' cliché thing.

Geez.

I watched it intently before a weird sensation could be felt, a more painful sensation anyway, and a purple mist came over me while the creature just stood there, staring… creepily…

After the mist dispersed, I looked down to find myself returned to my original self. Cobalt fur, shoes, gloves… wait, how do my gloves re-appear if they were torn off?

"Woah…" He said, I assumed it was a he anyway.

"My name's Sonic the Hedgehog, what's yours?" I asked him, he went into a deep, thoughtful expression before it turned into an anguished one.

"I don't know! I can't remember! It's like I- oof, I'm hungry…" It fell into the palm of my glove all lazily and everything, how can it be hungry in a time like this?!

"Hey dude, don't worry! I'll help you find your memory! Let's see if anyone in the near town knows you!" I just prayed that _I _wasn't the reason he lost his memory, after all, I did fall from _space_.

"Thanks Mr Monst- I mean, Sonic!" He said, and we began our trek to the town of Apotos!

X

"What do you want Rose?" Shadow asked, Mr Gloom and Doom was not happy to see us, and I couldn't blame him. Amy dragged Knuckles and I all the way over here, so I wasn't exactly happy with Amy either…

"You need to get us up into space to see if Sonic needs help!" She shrieked, her high pitched was unnaturally high today, and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"No, not only can faker take care of himself, _I don't want to help._" He growled at us, okay, I did expect that from Shadow, but he seemed to have an extra taste of bitterness in his tone. Did the Ultimate Life Form get off the wrong side of the bed or something?

"Please, Shadow?" Amy asked.

"No." Was all he replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"Fine!" He screamed at her, Amy gave a big "Thanks!" and hugged the ebony hedgehog. Taking a closer look, he looked like he was enjoying it… what?

"Okay, let's get going!" Amy shouted.

"Chaos… _Control!" _

X

We'd being looking around town for a couple of hours now, it was near dusk now, and not one person knew the memoryless Chihuahua.

"Sorry buddy, looks like no one around here knows you." I said to the Chihuahua pup. I really needed to give him a name… I turned to find the creature himself at the near-by ice-cream stand mouth-watering over the supreme sundae they had, it did look really good, I went over and found out that the vendor gave it to him for free, so using some of the rings I've collected over the many years I purchased one for myself.

"So, anything come back yet?" I said standing in front of him, my Hedgehog size was at least a couple of size taller than him, and I felt very… empowered, to say the least.

"No… mmm, this ice-cream is good!" He replied, I thought for a short while then something clicked in my brain.

"Hmm, guess we'll have to go and ask some other towns, what do you say Chip?" I asked him, I had finally givin' him a name, and it seemed most fitting. For two reasons, heh.

"Chip?" He asked.

"Well, I've gotta call you something, don't I? I asked him back.

"Yeah, Chip! I like that! Chip!" He said, he kept on saying the name to himself while I watched sunset go down, déjà vu again… I watched the street lights turn on one by one, and several houses turn on their lights.

That's when the familiar eerie purple mist came back.

As well as the pain.

I leaned forward in pain as the remoulding took place, the new coat, new muscles, shoes and hands… they all came back.

I stood back up with a slight whimper as Chip stared at me wide-eyed.

"Mr Monster Guy's back!" Chip shouted.

"So when the sun goes down… I turn into this?" I asked myself. Guess I'd better be careful of who sees me.

"Heh, better be careful then, I don't want to give anybody a heart-attack." I stated, it was true, my terrifying demeanour could scare the living crap out of children, and cause some screams from adults.

"Well then, how 'bout we go see my friends, I'm sure they'll have a solution to this!" I went to grab at Chip, but that was before he scurried towards the ice-cream stall once again, I eyed him before I turned to see the vendor, who's bright and chip aura was turned into a sad and depressing one, I also noticed that these strange purple _tadpoles _were floating above his head… what?

"It's all over, the world is doomed!" The vendor shouted, Chip was trying to comfort him, but wasn't having much luck.

"Hey, don't cry, here, have some more of this super-tasty stuff!" The vendor turned to face Chip before giving a short 'bah' and knocked the poor dog off, I went to catch the falling ice-cream, but then…

My arm stretched.

I looked down to see it was back to its normal size, before returning it back to its stand.

"Could be useful." I turned back to see the vendor still crying before shrugging at him, maybe he'll feel better in the morning.

X

"So, pests, why are you here?" Eggman asked us, after Shadow delivered us here we began making our way into the dick structure, Knuckles was laughing his ass off while Amy was blushing slightly, Sonic was nowhere to be seen, and there were no explosions going off.

"Where's my Sonic?" Amy asked summoning her magical deadly Piko Piko Hammer and began forwarding towards the large doctor.

"I flung him towards Earth, after that, I have no idea." He answered, strange, he'd usually send all his robots after us.

"Why aren't you sending out your robots after us?" I asked him, it was indeed… very suspicious.

"I'm too busy at the moment to deal with you, now leave, or I will make you." He diplomatically answered, I was a tiny bit scared, but that was deep down in my subconscious. I motioned for the others to leave with me.

"Chaos… _Control!" _Shadow said.

We appeared back in my living room, but we weren't the only ones there.

Sitting on _my _couch was a strange navy blue Hedgehog/Werewolf thing and a Purple Chihuahua Pup with wings.

"Why hello there." The navy creature said.

**A/N: Hello there! I've decided to re-write this **_**again, **_**but I believe it was for the better!**

**I fail to see why Sonic has to be 3" 3, he's the same height as Mario who's probably around 5", so I've made it that Sonic stands at 150 cm, if you don't like it, then sorry.**

**I decided to have the first chapter have bits and pieces of **_**Sonic Unleashed **_**in it.**

**This is a new record of words for me, over **_**3500! **_**I'm proud of myself!**

**And I will be deleting my other Sonic story.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and feel free to check out my other story: **_**Normal to Abnormal – the Journey begins – **_**a Puella Magi Madoka Magica story.**

**Good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

I gave a toothy grin towards my friends, although I was slightly surprised to see Shadow here and Amy's new look. I felt myself blushing slightly… but I could thank my new darker blue muzzle that it wasn't that visible… much…

In short, I liked this new look for her.

Wait, where did that come from?

"So, who's first?" I asked them, the awkward silence had gone on far enough.

"Me." Tails said. Guess I better get ready to go…

"Shoot."

"Who are you, and why are you sitting on my couch?"

"Well, I'm someone very close to you, and… because I can." It's glad to see my cocky attitude was still here. I was slightly worried it had gone, seeing as it was like an important part of me. It made me for who I am.

"Close to me? Literally or relationship wise?" He countered, I sighed hard but continued nonetheless.

"Both."

"Hm…" While he began thinking wise at my very vague clues, I turned towards the other three.

"So, who's next?" I asked them.

"Me!" She pulled out her hammer and I had the urge to run, but held my ground. I would have just used my super-strong arms and used it to stop the deadly blow I would have received in my normal form.

"Do you want the easy way out? Where you just leave, or do you want to take the hard way, where I hit you out?" Sigh, there she goes again, she's so cute with that hammer…

Wait, what? There it goes again…

"I'd rather neither. Next." I turned towards the final two, Knuckles had his brows furrowed, obviously trying to start the gears in his head, quite hysterical. Shadow on the other hand…

"Okay then, but this is more to the fox, rose and echidna-"

"This is mainly about me dude." I said towards my black counterpart.

"-As I was saying…" He looked at me with a glare, "this is for you guys." He pointed towards the trio, "How do you feel not knowing that faker is talking to you right now?" And bingo was his name-o.

"Sonic?" The yellow, red and pink animals said simultaneously.

"Congratulations Shadow! You receive a gold star!" I clapped sarcastically. He gave me another glare, but I just completely ignored it and tried my hardest to stifle the laughter that was threatening to escape my mouth.

Why? Because the looks on my three best friends were hysterical.

"You guys…" okay, initiate laughter, "look so, freaking, stupid!" I had the 'x' capital 'd' look.

What?

It's not that hard to make me laugh.

Okay, after wiping a tear from my eye, my friends' looks turned from surprised ones to scowls, well, because… you know.

"So-" I began, but Amy abruptly cut me off.

"_Sonic the Hedgehog! What did you do?!" _She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Well-" I once again continued, but was once again cut off by a certain pinky.

"_You go missing, then come back like this? What trouble did you get yourself into this time?! You could have-" _

"Amy!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, my new gruff voice plus the volume scared the little pinkette, causing her to jump a little.

"If you didn't yell at the top of your lungs, I'd explain!" I huffed greatly, and saw that Amy was close to tears, my once angered expression turned into a one of guilt.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Okay then. Now that all the yelling is out of the way…" I turned towards Amy with a scowl, before turning into an apologetic look, "let me explain, on board the ship, I did all my usual jazz, destroyed some robots, met the Egghead himself, went super, destroyed some other stuff, got captured…"

"Wait, you got captured?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, Eggman used the oldest trick in the book, anyway… Eggman began using the Chaos Emeralds energy to break apart the planet-"

"So that's how it's broken! While you were away it did break… as I'm sure you know, but this weird purple stuff began dispersing around us, it was really weird." Tails said. I nodded at the first part, but when he got to the part about the 'purple stuff', my look became one of confusion.

"Dark Gaia…" I murmured. Tails this time looked at me with a confused look.

"What?" My lil' brother asked.

"Eggman mentioned it. Anyway! Planet broke, I got flung to Earth and met Chip, who by the way, has lost his memory, so I was hoping we could help him find it."

"Sure!" Amy shrieked, she came over towards my little Chihuahua friend and scruffed up the white hair that he had on the top of his head.

"Thank you!" The purple dog shouted.

"So, what do we do?" I asked Tails.

"Well… how about we visit a good friend of mine? He's in Spagonia however." My yellow furry friend said.

"Okay then! Let's go!" I pumped my fist in the air like I always do and stood up, Shadow, however had different plans.

"In case you haven't noticed, faker, the Earth is broken." I looked at him with a quizzical look, before turning into a distressed one.

"Right! I totally knew that! There's only one solution to that problem!"

"And that is?" Knuckles asked, my red hot-head friend had finally spoken after a good five minutes, a new record for him.

"Heh, what do you think?" I turned my whole body to face my black counterpart, who only sighed, while I smirked.

"Oh."

X

We appeared in the beautiful town of Spagonia, due to time difference, I had changed back to my usual self receiving many stares from passer-byers, but that would change in an hour or so, seeing as it was already 4:30 in the afternoon.

"I'm never gonna get use to that." I said to my four other friends.

"Nor are we." Tails replied, Knuckles and Amy nodded in unison, while Shadow remained expressionless.

"Here we are!" Tails shouted, he went up to the large doors and knocked three times and stood back and waited.

"Guess he isn't in." Knuckles said, just after he spoke an elderly man appeared at the door.

"Professor!" Tails shrieked, the man looked down and his eyes widened with excitement at the sight of my brother.

"Tails! How good it is to see you!" Professor Pickle said.

"Professor, these are my friends, Knuckles is the red echidna, Amy is the Pink Hedgehog, Shadow is the Black Hedgehog and Sonic is the blue fuzzy looking werehog." He explained, the professor motioned us inside.

"I see, hello to you all. Why did you come here? May I ask?" The man led us towards his library, and I couldn't help but gasp at how many books a person could have.

"Well, due to recent events… we need answers. Do you know something called 'Dark Gaia'?" This conversation was between two geniuses, so, we commoners remained silent.

"I do…" He looked grave at the comment.

"Is there something wrong? Prof?" I asked him. He nodded slightly before opening a set of scrolls that were laid out on a table.

"Yes. It was told that, that hundreds of thousands of years ago, that two entities," He used his fingers to show 'two', "the god of light and the god of darkness controlled the days and nights, light was used to balance dark, dark was used to balance light. However, at that set time, darkness began to rise, and over-powered his brethren. He shattered the Earth in the process, but an entity of wind managed to piece it back together." He pointed towards a scroll that showed the Earth shattered, and a blue blur was seen at the bottom, this puzzled me, since it looked like me when I was running… "So, the god of darkness was put to slumber, but it was foretold that an evil would awaken it and set it free." He pointed towards another scroll that was situated on the table, it had the 'god of darkness' as the professor put it, a fat man (totally not suspicious), and the earth in one piece, while an arrow pointed towards the earth being shattered.

"Well that's totalllyyyyyy not suspicious." I said, adding effect by rolling my eyes.

"So, professor," I continued, "how do we fix this?" I asked.

"Well, this scroll over here said… and I quote: 'A great hero will rise, the hero of the wind, will use the chaos emeralds to piece back the earth back together. Such hero will then vanquish the god of darkness.' So, using this evidence, Sonic… you must go to each temple situated in a different continent, then, using the chaos emeralds… you must use them to hopefully bring a piece back." He finished.

"Woah, serious shizzle there! We… just have one problem." I shy-ed, and my head lowered so I could stare at the floor. I could feel my friends' eyes on me.

"What did you do, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"The Emeralds… lost their power…"

X

"They've what?!" I shrieked at my older adoptive brother. I face-palmed, he's an idiot.

"I may have forgotten one detail… when I, er, was explaining…" Sonic said. He just kept staring at the floor, he totally had a guilty conscious.

"…Idiot." Shadow murmured.

"Seconded." Knuckles said, but received a swift slap from Sonic.

"Anyway to fix the Emeralds professor?" Sonic asked, I had face-palmed so hard, it was still stinging…

"Hmmm, well if you use the Emerald's to fix the Earth… aha! Maybe while you do this task, it may restore the Emeralds!" The professor answered.

"Yeah! Let's get going! Thanks, prof!" Sonic said.

"Why thank you indeed, professor. Now, if you don't mind… I'll be taking these manuscripts and yourself." A familiar voice could be heard.

I turned around to see Dr 'the fatman' Eggman.

X

"Why hello there Egghead! Come back for round 2?" I asked, I stood protectively in front of Tails, Amy and the professor.

"Why, of course I have, Sonic. After all, what evil villain would I be if I didn't at least come and try to destroy you every once and a while?" The fatman said.

"Why not. Prof, would you mind giving us some space? We don't want you to get hurt, after all." I said, and Chip began leading the Professor out of the way, I'd completely forgotten he was here…

"So Doc, is it just you vs us?" I asked.

"No. I brought along a little surprise for you. Oh Metal!" He called out. My metallic copy came in on his boosters, and the five of us readied ourselves, Chip on the other hand… he came back and did an assortment of karate moves.

Metal Sonic then came charging towards us.

Let the fight begin!

X

So while Tails, Knuckles and Amy handled Eggman, Shadow and I handled 'faker' over here. I ran up towards him and curled into a spin-dash before homing attacking him. He swiped at me just in time to not only knock me back, but to give me several gashes along my back, this was then distraction enough Shadow to yell "Chaos Spear" and use Chaos Energy on his ass. I then ran back and threw a punch at his face, but he kicked me in the stomach sending me flying backwards. I must be getting old… Shadow then Chaos Controlled up to him and threw several punches at him. Metal Sonic managed to dodge some of them, but others hit him straight in the face. I was about to run back up to him, but time caught up and the familiar purple mist hit me, so I grunted over in pain and let the transformation take action.

After it dissipated, not taking nearly as long as last time, I gave a toothy grin before running on all fours (a new tactic for me) and began lashing out on my Metallic copy. I hit him pretty hard, pretty fast and that managed to cause several dints to appear all over his body. I gave a thumbs-up to Shadow, who then began using numerous Chaos Spears and caused more damage to the metallic person. I was about to run back up to him _again_, but Metal Sonic saw my new Chihuahua friend and immediately boosted over to him. He gave one big punch and the purple dog was sent soaring backwards.

That, ticked me off.

That's not okay.

I growled loudly and ran faster than before up to my metallic copy and threw everything I had at him. I punched, kicked, used my teeth, I think I even went into a spin-needle formation. I _tore _him apart, literally. Several wires were seen, an arm and booster were missing and he seemed to be sparking. I nodded towards Shadow, who nodded back towards me.

"Chaos… _Blast!" _He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Hit the Deck!" I yelled, I jumped towards the floor and put my arms around my head before a bright red light appeared and engulfed the area.

I waited a short while before looking up to see the destruction one powerful move could use. I saw Metal Sonic's red eyes gleam brightly, before dimming down into an off mode.

"You catch your breath, I'll see if the others need help!" I shouted towards the out-of-breath black hedgehog.

X

While Sonic and Shadow handled Metal Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and I handled the round doctor over here.

I began spinning my namesakes and hovered just above the battle, trying to spot a weak part to the robot.

It was a small, yet wide robot, which its torso was riddled with hatches that would open to release several shots of homing missiles at its target/s. Its arms had built in razor-blades, the soles of his legs had boosters that allowed the machine to hover in the air a few seconds, and the head held it's 'precious' cargo.

While I was busy scouting out, Knuckles threw several punches at the legs, trying to see if it could get it down, like, so you know, to make it easier in the end. He didn't create a big dent in it, so obviously the Mad Doctor was using some sort of tough metal. Knuckles tried again, but to no avail and ended up getting kicked in the head and landed unconscious.

That really ticked Amy off, she used her Piko Piko Hammer and was lucky enough to cause several big dents in its legs and arms. She then proceeded to make her way towards the top, scaring Eggman slightly. He then activated the built-in blades, and Amy, being on the arms, received several gigantic gashes across her arms and stomach.

"Amy!" I shouted towards her, I saw her limp body fall.

Dr Eggman then shot a dozen missiles towards me, and I had to do my best to dodge them, which luckily I did. I then deployed the energy gun I had equipped to my gun, I began shooting at the Doctor's machine, and gasped at how it simply bounced off. Temporarily distracted, the robot did a 'slap' motion, and I just so happened to be in the way.

So, naturally, like my other friends, I descended into darkness.

X

"Tails!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Hohohoho! That was almost too easy! One by one they fall." The mad doctor said. I could feel my anger rising up, not in the 'Dark Sonic' type of way, no, I had handled that a while after the first episode.

I was hunched over, poised to attack, Baldy McNosehair looked at me with a confused look, before turning into a fear-stricken one. If you saw my face you would see I had a menacing grin on my face, showing my canine teeth, and the glare I had. As I had said before, it could scare the living crap out of people.

"So, where should I attack first? The arms or legs?" I asked him sarcastically. I shook my head before blurting:

"Never mind! I'll choose!"

I lunged at the robot with more force than Metal Sonic, and did the 'spin-needle' formation I did with my metallic copy before, I found it effective, so, I used it again… and I may or may not have gone straight through _both _of the robots legs. I was facing the side of it… so logic dictates that I went straight through both of them. I watched the robot topple over, before I used my muscular arms to tear off the opposite's metallic ones. I watched my arch-nemesis panic and press numerous buttons, but me, being the caring one, grabbed his hovercraft by the sides and swung around (like I do in a hammer throw), and threw him to god knows where.

"And don't come back!" I shouted after him.

I went over to my unconscious friends and picked them up one-by-one, Amy being last. I saw the gigantic gashes that were laid on her. It spoiled her new top with all the blood, she did look really nice in it.

So, bringing my fist into the air, and shaking them, I said:

"Come back if you dare, Eggman."

X

Sometime later, after I had brought them (including Chip) back to the professor's secret lab, I returned back to my usual self, and saw that my new purple friend was starting to wake up.

"Hey buddy… how you doing? You took a big hit there." I asked him. He looked at me with eyes that confused me.

"Sonic… I remember everything." He said, I gasped quietly, but he still continued.

"I'm… Light Gaia," he pointed towards the green orb that hung on a necklace, "I'm supposed to keep Dark Gaia intact, but due to recent events…" he trailed off before continuing once again, "I had to come up to tell you." He pointed towards me.

"Tell me what?" I asked him.

"That you're the one that's supposed to restore the planet to its original self." He said. I was confused.

"Why me?" I asked the Chihuahua.

"Because no one is as connected to the Emerald's as you are. Only you can use them to repair the planet." He said.

"What about Shadow?"

"That black hedgehog?" I nodded, "He does have some sort of a connection, but not as much as you have."

"Wait, wait, wait. I have a deeper connection? I can't even do chaos blast or spear!" I screamed.

"Have you ever attempted to do such things?" He asked diplomatically.

"Well… no." I said back to him.

"You see? Who knows, maybe you'll unlock more chaos powers, all I know is, is that you have the deepest connection to the Emerald, out of well… anyone." He said back to me.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"The goddess of this dimension." He said, simply. The goddess of this dimension?!

"Thanks…" I said, slightly sarcastically.

I then heard stirring coming from all three friends, and turned around to see all three of them sitting up.

"What happened?" Tails asked groggily.

"Well long story short, Eggman and Metal appeared, I beat up Metal, Eggman beats you all up, I beat Eggman's robot up." I said, they all gasped slightly, but I merely shrugged.

"What does this mean now?" Amy asked innocently.

"Well… this is the start of an Adventure."

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!**

**The next part is directed to my Puella Magi Madoka Magica story followers, if you're reading this one to see whats happening.**

**I'm going to get out a chapter soon, but I'm re-writing some components, such as characters, how they met… In fact, that's pretty much it. I won't be using my name anymore, seeing as I'll be changing **_**all **_**the characters. Except the magical girls themselves.**

**It should be out soon, but due to my birthday and New Year's Eve coming up, I'm not really going to have much time.**

**I'd also pay attention to the 'goddess' I mentioned. She will be important in the series I'm writing. ;)**

**Finally, I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas! I did, I got a brand-new shoulder-bag! Squee! Ahem, anyway… I hope you all were happy with what you got.**

**Ta-Ta!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Say Chip?" I was now back in my normal appearance, cobalt blue fur and all.

"Hello?" He responded.

"I just wanted to ask… how do I have a connection to the emeralds?" I asked him. He looked at me and sighed. Guess I'm in store for a big explanation…

"I knew you'd ask that…"

"Heh… I'm a curious person." I replied back to him. All he did was sigh and face-palm. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, seeing as I was the reason he's exasperated.

"Well, to explain that… I'd need to tell a story." It was my turn to sigh now. I got myself into a comfortable position and let the Chihuahua pup continue.

"It was told that a hedgehog goddess that had a pure heart and stunning beauty went down to this very planet to give help to those who struggled in her eyes. While down they she came across another god hedgehog who was gifted with the ability to do extraordinary things. It was then spoken of that they both feel in love with one another. After an intimate night," I snickered, while he gave me a scowl, "She fell pregnant to a baby hedgehog who had the ability to do extraordinary things like his father, but also had the purest of hearts like his Mother." He spoke. All I could do was stare. How did this have anything to do with me?

He continued, "However, a war occurred, because another god who was engaged to her found out about her little affair with the god who had impregnated his fiancé. In the end, the baby hedgehogs father was killed by his Mother's fiancé. As punishment for her deceit he sent down her son who was born exactly a day before the battle occurred. In rage the goddess killed him and went down to the mortals in search of him."

"Did she find him?" I asked Chip. He shook his head solemnly.

"No. To this day it is rumoured she lives in the skies searching around for her boy. In hope that she could help, she also performed a powerful spell that allowed him to become connected to several gemstones that signified his emotions – red for anger, yellow for fear, green for jealousy, blue for despair, light blue for sadness, purple for happiness, and white for the need to protect." My mouth formed to the letter 'o', but one question played on my mind:

"What does this have anything to do with my connection to the Emeralds?"

"All will be revealed soon, Sonic." My new tiny bud spoke in a weird voice. A mysterious one…

I sighed in defeat.

"Sonic!" Tails came rushing in with his hands going all over the place. I jumped slightly at the sudden outburst, but merely shrugged it off.

"Sup?"

"Professor Pickle has located the first temple!" He shrieked. I motioned my hands to quieten him down.

"So, where to?" I asked him.

"It's right here in Spagonia!" I stood up abruptly and gave him my signature thumbs-up.

"Let's get going then!"

X

Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Chip all sat either on the seats or the wings of Tails' plane, the tornado, while Shadow and I would be running on the roofs of houses that I was just itching to show off on.

"Race, Shads?" He nodded while I turned towards my more talkative friends.

"We'll meet you there, bye!" I said and dashed off leaving a certain ebony hedgehog to eat my dust.

I did numerous parkour moves that I thought were perfectly executed. Shadow on the other hand… just jumped over them. That's soooo boring… He rolled his eyes towards me but I simply gave him a smirk and charged towards the spot where Tails had told me to go. How I knew my way there… all I could say was instinct. I jumped over a seemingly higher building and saw a strange green and marbled place that I assumed was the temple, and skidded to a halt in front of a very well-built door. I grinned at my ebony faker who simply punched me in the gut.

"Sore… loser…" I muttered.

"Dirty Cheater." He 'corrected'. I looked over to see Tails landing the plane while the other three jumped out. I finally took a good look at Amy and saw that she was wearing a red sports top and black skins with white trainers. I could feel a blush forming on my muzzle, so I prayed that nobody saw it.

Unfortunately, the two people I _begged _wouldn't see me, did. If you can guess who, I'll give you five bucks.

Shadow smirked, while Knuckles fell onto the floor laughing. Amy gave both of them a quizzical look before turning to me, who simply shrugged. I was gonna give them a serious beating later on… ahem.

Tails jumped out of his plane and walked over to us, giving a confused look, but turned into a slight snicker when he realised I was blushing at Amy's new outfit.

Sigh.

"So!" I started, trying to change the subject, "How do we get in?" I asked my little bro, who was unsuccessfully trying to hold in his laughter.

"Look around for clues, I guess." He replied. I face-palmed and began dashing all over the place, but was stopped short when I heard a familiar voice.

"I'm baaaack!"

"Hello there Eggman! We were just talking about how much we _didn't _miss you!" I shouted towards my arch-nemesis.

"How thoughtful of you! Now, move aside." He commanded, we all stood our ground however. Why would you be afraid of _Eggman?_

"Hmph. I should have known. Such bad luck I didn't bring Metal. Fortunately, I did bring my new robot: Egg Devil Ray!" He pressed a button and the pod he was in transformed into a weird… _thing_. I actually have no way to describe it. Well, it was green, if that helps, and guns at the front that shot this energy ball. So, I simply said: "Leave this to me!" And charged forward at my enemy.

It was fast for a robot this side. I would have just blasted forward… but I was in the mood to actually do stuff, so I held back. It shot several energy beams at me, but I dodged each and every one of them and homing attacked each gun. It was… flimsy to say. Like, this fight was so easy I could have being sleeping and still have beaten him with ease!

Anyway, the guns were out of the way, so I began making my way towards the robot, speeding up slightly. As I came closer I could hear a robotic voice say: "Doctor, Guns are offline." And a furious tantrum by the Doctor. I smirked and homing attacked the robot, and several explosions could be heard.

"Doctor, Guns are offline, Shields are offline. I suggest a retreat." The robotic voice said once again. Eggman went to his last resort and rammed me catching me off guard. I fell to the ground before getting up and finishing the job, ignoring the pounding headache and all.

"That was too easy, you're losing your touch, Eggman." I spoke softly. I ran back towards my friends who had finally opened the door. I charged in with Chip (I had a sense he would be needed for something, don't judge) and saw a pedestal with strange markings on the sides. Chip went up to investigate it without warning, and then the pedestal and Chips bulb that hung on a necklace around his neck light up, before a smaller part of the pedestal lifted up. Not thinking of what would happen next, I grabbed the dulled gemstone and placed it in the hole, before it lit up like the sun and floated in the air. Then the ground began shaking, and I steadied myself before I fell over. I grabbed the Emerald which was now returned back to its normal self and raced back over to my friends. Trying very hard to ignore the headache which was getting more painful by the second.

"Sonic! A piece is back where it should be!" Amy shouted. I smiled at her warmly before winking at her which caused her to blush a deep red.

"Look!" Tails said and showed me the new and improved Miles Electric. I saw one of the bigger pieces move back into its normal place before giving everyone a thumbs-up.

"1 down, 6 to go." I said softly. That was when everybody gave me a look, and the headache became so strong that I fell into a blanket of darkness.

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't the longest or best, I wanted to get this out because I'm planning stuff and… I was actually wanting to get out some stuff which was in this chapter. Believe it or not, I did some research for this chapter, and story. All will be explained later. I'm starting other stories, so keep an eye out on those!**

**Good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the floating sensation in a completely white space.

I was floating. To put it blunt.

Now me, (being the idiot that I so am) began swimming around in it, which is kinda ironic seeing as I've never swam a day in my life. Well, there has being… but I'd rather not talk about it. It gives me the shudders… although I did it to save Amy's life.

Ahem, sorry.

"Sonic." A mysterious feminine voice spoke behind me. I stopped fooling around and turned to see a _gorgeous _light blue hedgehog with yellow tipped bangs that was wearing a simple plain purple dress that reached the bottom, and had beautiful white wings that spread wide.

While she may a good-looking 'hog, I still had no clue who the fudge she was.

"Hello?" I responded back to her.

"Oh, how longs its being…" She looked like she had tears in her eyes, but I couldn't see since I was a fair bit a ways.

"Um… no offence, but… who are you?" I asked her, I stepped, or rather swamtowards her, and did indeed see small droplets of fluid fall from her eyes.

"Hm, I guess you were so young when you were sent down…" She trailed off and looked into the distance as she remembered a memory, or something like that.

I looked at her like she was crazy, "What the heck are you talking about, lady?" I was now several metres from her… but had the suspecting urge to back away…

"Oh, how I'm so proud of you…" And she's not gonna answer the question, of course… "You've matured into a marvellous person… hero of the universe…" What the fudge, how does this lady know me?

"Um… I'm gonna go… so… bye… how do I get out of here?" I tried swimming away, but found myself stuck in the spot I was situated at. Well, I would say glued to the spot, but I was floating. Ahem.

"Sonic. I just want you to remember something." She began saying. I tried squirming out of there, but I was frozen. All that could run through my mind is 'help, help, help'.

"Uhuh, yeah, sure, _why can't I move?" _I was not listening, I was starting to panic, which was a big deal, since I'm Mr Hero and everything.

"...and I'll always be here for you." She finished and the white landscape I was in, along with me and my company faded and I awoke again to find myself on a red couch in a living room which its walls were painted a light tan brown. I sat up and found a pink hedgehog in purple pyjamas sipping a cup of coffee by the looks of it. I found my cheeks heating up at how cute she looked. She looked at me and we locked gazes for a short while, but I stopped it when my mind wandered back towards that dream I had. That strange dream…

Just who was that person…? How did she know me? My head was filled with questions… but it seemed to always circle back to that story Chip told me. About that goddess who lost her son, he mentioned that she was a hedgehog… he didn't give me a detailed description however. Was she possibly… her? And was I… her long-lost boy?

Pfft, no.

I may be some hero, but surely I'm not a god of some sort.

I could laugh at that thought. Not for long though.

"…so they all went to Professor Pickle's lab again to find out where the next one is." A high-pitched _familiar _feminine voice spoke. I turned towards Amy with most puzzled expression.

"Huh?"

"Were you listening at all, Sonikku?" I found myself chuckling slightly at the sound of my nickname.

"No, sorry. My minds wandering a lot sorry."

"You want to talk about it?" She asked me.

"Actually… I would." Why should I keep secrets from my friends? One of my best friends? I mean, it's not the 'end of the world' type situation, at least I think.

"Well, in order for you to fully understand I'd have to tell you a story." I continued. She nodded in response. Let the tedious explanation begin! Such déjà vu… heheh.

X

"…so now I'm starting to question my heritage. Like, I've never known my parents, heck, I don't even know if they're alive." I stopped, she looked at me expressionless.

"I understand if you think I'm crazy, I'm starting to question my _own _sanity." I looked towards her, to see that she was shaking her head. I watched her stand up and sit next to me. She put her hand on my thigh, and I found myself blushing again.

"Sonic, I don't think you're crazy."

"Are you sure? I won't blame you, like I mean-" She put her finger to my lips to silence me, and I found myself blushing even harder, I'm probably a deeper shade than Knuckles' bright red fur coat.

"Sssh. Don't _ever _think you're crazy. You're one of the sanest people I know. Yes, sometimes you may get a bit loopy… but it's just a part of being a big hero. Sonic, don't think of yourself as crazy, just stressed. This new problem is bigger than our others. Well, excluding the Metarex. But that was Universe wide. Well, then there was the Time Eater…" I listened to her ramble on, but I was shocked to see this new side of her.

She was mature, chilled out, and not knocking the air out of me with her bone-crushing hugs. I really liked this new Amy.

Doing something that would shock the all of Mobius…

I hugged Amy.

"Thank you Ames." My soft voice was barely audible, but it was enough for her to hear. The embrace I was currently in was nice. I at first shocked the pink hedgehog, but she soon returned the hug. I couldn't help but smile.

"Are we interrupting something?" A deep voice was heard behind us. A _familiar _deep voice.

Oh _good god._

"Nothing! Nothing at all to see here folks!" I panicked and hurriedly let go. I apologetically smiled towards Amy, who simply shrugged. That hurt…

"I'm going to go make some more coffee…" Amy stood up and walked into the kitchen, while I gave my three friends (who were laughing there asses off) the deadliest of glares. If looks could kill… they would be way dead.

"S-Sonic's… whipped!" Knuckles said in-between laughs. I smacked him upside the head for that.

"Sonic likes Amy! Sonic likes Amy!" Tails sung. I smacked him upside the head as well.

"It does seem faker has a crush on Rose." Shadow gruffly said. I gave him a death glare… I didn't dare smack him… he'd tear me apart.

"You guys are dicks." I said simply.

"Anyway… I visited Professor Pickle, and he told us the next temple location." Tails continued, wiping tiny tears from his eyes.

"So, where to next?" I asked him. He gave me a sceptical look.

"Oh Tails, please let me tell him." Knuckles said. I looked at him with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?' type look.

"Go ahead Knuckles…" Tails rolled his eyes.

"Sonic." Knuckles paused, "The next temple is…" He spoke the words that I dread.

The next temple is in…

A cave by a beach in Adabat, AKA, the island of water.

Fudge.

"I'm not going." I said, or rather stated.

"Oh come on Sonic." Tails pleaded. I shook my head.

"Here we go guys…" Amy was now back in the room with five cups of coffee.

"Amy, tell Sonic we have to go to Adabat…" Tails begged the pink hedgehog.

"Why?" She asked the kitsune.

"Because that's where the next temple is." He replied. She nodded in understanding

"Come on Sonic, without you we can't put the planet back together." She diplomatically stated.

"Why not? All you have to do is put the Chaos Emerald in the hole and walluh! All done!" I threw my hands in the air in a dramatic matter.

"Sonic…" Chip suddenly spoke up. I assume he went out while I was unconscious… I hadn't heard from him in a while.

"What? That's all you have to do!" I argued. The Chihuahua pup just shook his head in disagreement.

"Sonic, remember what I said?" The purple dog asked me. I shook my head.

"Only _you _can return the world back together. Not any of these guys." A loud 'hey!' could be heard from Tails and Knuckles.

"Listen to Chip, Sonic. You are the hero after all." Amy spoke towards me softly. We locked gazes once again, and all I could do was stare into her gorgeous jade eyes… like little pools of beauty.

What? Oh, who cares? I'm about ready to accept it.

"He's so whipped." I heard Knuckles whisper.

"He's so totally in love." I then heard Tails reply. I saw Shadow smirk, and I couldn't help but smile.

I was falling for Amy Rose.

I quickly looked away blushing, and brought my knees towards my chest.

"…fine." I muttered. Amy's small smile turned into a bigger one, while I just smirked.

"Huh, Amy got him into it…" Tails put a hand to his chin.

Note to self, give a serious talk to Tails and Knuckles.

"Well, are we gonna go? I'd rather like it if we got this over as soon as possible." I stood up and began flexing, while Chip, Knuckles, Shadow and Tails followed the latter to his plane.

"I'll go get changed into something, wait up for me, 'kay?" She asked me, I nodded.

"Oh, by the way, you should be turning into a Werehog soon." I gulped and thanked her.

This was gonna be hard.


	5. Sorry

Dear Readers,

I will _not _be continuing this story. If you wish for any details, then visit my profile.

I'm so sorry…

-Blaze


End file.
